


Defiance (Shake the Stars) {art}

by altocello



Series: Two That Are One [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: What if Rey and Ben chose their OWN side? Their defiance would shake the stars.My take on what could have been, if they'd taken a third path.Also, I suck at summaries and tagging. If you got here and this wasn't what you were hoping for, I'm genuinely sorry.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Two That Are One [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679824
Comments: 26
Kudos: 33
Collections: #CelebrateBenSolo - A Ben Solo Fan Event





	Defiance (Shake the Stars) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad, and stressed, and angry, so ANGRY, at the way all the canon material and behind the scenes glimpses being released with TROS seemed to take the knife of our fandom's grief over Ben's apparent death and just twist it. 
> 
> So I made the love and beauty I wanted to see; these two, choosing each other over the agenda of all the other forces in their lives, and thriving in their defiance.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/613326324576190464/defiance-shake-the-stars-what-if-rey-and-ben)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/defiance.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of symbolism in this one, so for those who are interested in the headcanon I built while drawing this:
> 
> Rey, having claimed her own identity as a Jedi sentinel, has her yellow lightsaber, guarding the knowledge from the books in her keeping. 
> 
> Ben, redeemed, has a healed crystal that turned purple in recognition of his hard earned balance between the light and dark parts of himself. He still bears the scar, because Rey never needed to heal him of a killing blow that she struck.  
>    
> The eclipse is representative of a force dyad in canon, and entirely too perfect for the sun/moon mythology that surrounds these two characters. Plus I think it looks cool.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
